Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 15 - Magical Mystery Madness
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with WKSF1. Mina's birthday finally came, and the Wild Kratts attempt to go celebrate with her on the Magical Mystery Gala. But will this day REALLY be what they always expected?


"Woo-hoo!" Martin celebrated. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe Mina's birthday is today!"

"Me neither, bro. But can you please keep it down? I'm trying to meditate. I need my powers to be completely under control," Chris said.

He winced in concentration... however Martin continued to talk loudly. "Come on brother, it's not like you were born with them!"

Until Chris could hear muffled noises coming from his brother. "There... now they're working," he said, looking back at his brother that had been tangled up and gagged by a vine that Chris made.

"Hey, guys!" Aviva's voice was heard, breaking Chris's concentration, and making him drop Martin.

"*groan* When it's not you, it's... her..." Chris became impressed. Aviva was wearing a purple dress with black details.

"Wow, Aviva. You look MARVELOUS!"

"_Gracias_. But you still haven't saw what I made for you guys."

"Wait... you made us something?"

"_Si_," Aviva replied throwing over two tuxedos, one with a green bow tie, the other with blue.

"No way... I don't do tuxes," Martin said, before Chris shoved him into the nearest closet.

"Deal with it and change! Aviva made these for us, don't just turn them down."

"Besides, I think you'll change your mind once you see what I prepared for you, MK." Aviva secretly looked in the closet.

"Hey! No peeking!"

"Oh. Sorry."

* * *

Everyone in the Tortuga was getting ready, even Bite-Size and Luna.

"I never went to a gala before, Luna. I'm nervous," the bat admitted.

"Just remember to breath and you'll be fine," Luna replied with a giggle.

"Martin, stop moving!" Chris tried to fix his big brother's bowtie.

"I can't help it! This thing is choking me!"

"Well, if you'd hold still... I'll loosen it!" Chris replied, grabbing the bow tie and tugging it, making it looser.

"It'll be only for a while, MK. The Magical Mystery Gala is a very unique oportunity," Aviva reminded.

"Still..." Martin said, straightening his bow-tie. "Like I said, I don't do tuxes," he said as he slumped.

"Wait a moment. You're going to love what I also made," Aviva warned, opening a curtain and impressing the brothers.

* * *

Some time later, the Tortuga entered a portal, landing in the way to Mother Nature's Temple.

"I'm so excited!" Bite-Size cheered.

Once the crew left the place, his and Luna's eyes widened: Martin was wearing a pair of fake, blue falcon wings, Chris, a green tail and draco lizard wings, Jimmy, a yellow mask and gloves with long sloth nails, Aviva, a black cape and a tiara with six purple wires, resembling a Lawes's Parotia head, and Koki was wearing a pair of fake orange bat wings and ears.

"Wow... they look awesome."

"And you still haven't seen the birthday girl." Aviva winked.

"Hey, where is she, anyway?" Martin asked, looking behind him, not seeing her there.

"Here she comes." Luna pointed up with her wing. A carriage carried by pegasus landed, and Mina came out of there, wearing an elegant pink dress and wolf ears and tail.

"Not bad if I do say so myself," Mina teased. "Thanks Aviva!"

"No problem," she called back.

"Wow... you look like a princess." Martin was impressed. He knelt to her and kissed her hand.

"There it is, guys. With all that we imagined, this night is promising to be the BEST NIGHT EVER!" Mina said.

*BGM music: Wang Chung - Dance Hall Days*

Mina and the others walked in the temple's direction, while each one imagined how wonderful could that night be for them all.

Aviva imagined herself in the Mystical garden, playing with birds and critters.

Jimmy could see himself selling yummy sweets, like chiparoos and brownies.

Koki could see herself meeting her long-lost brother in the gala.

Chris could see himself adventuring around the place with the Creature Adventurer Club.

Martin could see himself having fun like never before, with all kinds of people.

And Mina saw herself, celebrating her birthday, with all of her friends and family.

"Now, guys, let's at least try to-" Bite Size cut himself off as the five scattered into different directions. "Have fun... together..."

"Well, let them have fun around the place for a while. For now, I need to find Mommy," Mina said.

"Okay. I'll take Bite-Size to take a look around the party. We'll see ya later!" Luna said, guiding Bite-Size.

* * *

Mina saw Mother Nature in an empty room. She ran to hug her.

"Oh, my little Wilhelmina, how beautiful you look. Flora would sure love to see you now," she said, smiling.

"Yeah... first time in years that I celebrate my birthday with my family," Mina sighed.

* * *

Jimmy brought a special booth, filled with lots of special sweets and sandwiches. "Okay. Let the selling begin! Grandma Jimmena will sure thank me for helping her this way."

* * *

Martin entered a hall full of different people: gods, semi-gods, nymphs, angels, even centaurs and others.

"Oh... my... gosh!" Martin said, excitedly. He ran to talk to one of them.

"Hey. Nice to meet y-" The woman hissed. It was a Gorgon, with serpents for hair, and wearing glasses to prevent turning someone into stone.

"Wow... how crude," he observed as he walked around.

He saw an arrow coming in his direction, and ducked.

A boy with wings and a diaper passed by him.

"What the heck was that?" Martin thought.

He slipped on a puddle and wetted his fake falcon wings.

The sea nymph that created that puddle simply walked away.

"This is no place for wimpy people. It's a place for gods and mystical creatures," she criticized, leaving Martin shocked and a little upset.

* * *

Aviva walked through the gardens, hearing the birds singing as well as some other animal sounds. She looked over to she a beautiful bluebird sitting on a branch.

"How pretty... okay, Aviva, just be careful..." She tiptoed to get a better look, but somehow the birds noticed her and flied away.

"What? What's wrong? Come back!"

* * *

Koki looked around, with a picture of her brother in her hands. Mother Nature had guaranteed her that she would help her see Joey again.

"I wonder where he could b..." She suddenly bumped with someone.

"Oh! Sorry, I..." Koki's eyes widened. "...Joey?" She looked at the picture again. Same hair, same eyes, same leather jacket...

"...Koki?" the man asked. "Ah knew ah would recognize ya. Only you would be "bumping" into one like dis."

"Uh... yeah..." Koki said. "Sure... but, boy, haven't saw you in years."

"Well, ah say we take a look around the place, and see what this party has to offer." Joey grabbed her by the arm.

* * *

A man wearing a grey shirt and carrying a backpack approached Jimmy's booth. "So, fella... hungry?"

"Like a bear!" he chuckled, joking with his own name. It was Bear Grylls.

"So what's gonna be? Chiparoos, Brownies, sandwiches..." Grylls thought it over.

"How about a nice bag of those chiparoos of yours?" He asked.

"At your service." Jimmy gave him a bag of chiparoos, receiving back some golden coins. "Woo-hoo! First minute, first sell! Just what I wanted!"

"Hey, Bear. You're going to eat again?" a man with spiky hair (not as spiky as Chris's hair) and black shirt asked. It was Nick Baker.

"Well, being out there in the wilderness, it's sort of hard to find sweets," Bear teased. But as he lift up his hand, the bag of chiparoos opened and they started falling. Chris saw that happening, and lassoed a chair with his fake tail, saving the chiparoos.

"Wow... you saved them! Thanks," Bear thanked.

"No problem," Chris said.

"Yeah... lucky shot, folk," Nick said. Deep within, he felt a little envy.

"Why, don't be like this to him, Nicholas." An old man, wearing blue, with a white beard and glasses approached.

"*gasp* Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Jean-Michel Cousteau!" Chris said. "Hi, I'm..."

"Chris Kratt, right? I read about you and the Wild Kratts' amazing creature rescues."

Chris was speechless. "I... you... huh?"

"And let me say... your abilities sure are impressive. You saved lots of lives... and of course, saved Grylls's cookies," Jean-Michel pointed out. Grylls hungrily devoured the cookies. "Why don't you come with us? A young lad like you would be very welcomed in our club."

"Oh my gosh! It would be awesome!" Chris said, excited. Jean walked past him. "I'm... hanging out with... Jean Michel Cousteau!" Chris quietly sort of... high squeaked to himself in pure excitement before running in after the adventurers.

* * *

"Come with me, Mina. I wanna show you something." Mother Nature guided her daughter to the highest part of her temple.

"Don't you think we should call my family?" Mina asked.

"Not at the moment." She showed her something that made her eyes glow. "You'll know when to use it."

* * *

"La, la, la..." Aviva chanted, hearing a whistle. She saw a nymph working on the flowers.

"It was you?"

"Huh? O-oh, yes. I-I like whistling while working in the garden," she said, shyly and floating away.

"Wow... how shy..." Aviva commented, until she heard some more birds. " Oh! A honey guide! And a palotia lawesii! And, oh, another bluebird!"

* * *

"So he thinks he can take my spotlight?" Nick Baker said, looking at Chris in pure envy. He grabbed a rope and pulled a close chair, making a young girl fall from there. Then, he saved the kid and called the other adventurers' attention. Chris couldn't believe what he just saw.

* * *

"So, sis..." Joey said, throwing a little rock away. "Ah rememba how much of a pipsqueak you were... Always screamin because of bugs and bats..."

"Well... I've grown up a lot since then, Joey. I can honestly say that a bat's my best friend now. The bugs on the other hand... still have to get used to them."

"Oh..." Joey tried to pretend he was not disgusted. "Uh... wha don't we eat something?" He didn't even waited for Koki to answer. He grabbed her arm and ran, pushing a centaur on the water. He didn't even apologize.

* * *

"First seconds, first selling..." Jimmy counted. "Seconds... minutes... hours I don't sell anything..." Actually, it haven't passed that much of time, but he was impatient for new clients. "It didn't go as I expected."

* * *

"Lots of different people... and no fun at all... _not_ what I expected..." Martin complained.

* * *

Chris saw how Nick was full of himself. He caused the accident and he was being applauded, wanting all the attention. "_Not_ what I expected..."

* * *

Koki saw how her big brother behaved against people: he pushed doors, slamming in some people's faces, and didn't even apologize for them. "He's not what I expected..."

* * *

Aviva tried getting close to the birds... but nothing worked. "No way as I imagined."

"No!" Martin said.

"I've waited a really long time..." Chris said.

"For this moment..." Koki said.

"And I'm not..." Aviva said.

"Going to let it slip by..." Jimmy said.

"Ii it's the last thing I do..." Martin said

"... I'll make this night..." Chris said.

"... PERFECT!" they all shouted.

* * *

"Okay, Koki... give him a chance. You haven't seen him in years... you don't remember much about him... or do you?" Koki spoke to herself. "I'm sure he knows how to behave."

"Wait up! What's this puddle doin' here?" Joey complained, not noticing a sea nymph behind him.

He ripped a piece of her dress.

"Hey!"

"Let's go, sis," he said, not caring about the woman. Koki's eyes widened.

* * *

"So, he wants to impress, huh? I'll show Nick what's impressing!" Chris said, determinated.

* * *

"Okay, Aviva. Be smart..." Aviva needed to see those birds. She slowly went up to touch another beautiful blue bird when it flew off. Completely frustrated now, she growled and hollered, "COME OUT!"

* * *

"Well, a dollar shall do it," Jimmy said, selling two loafs of chocolate zucchini bread.

"I'll pay!" Joey bumped Koki aside with his elbow.

"No, I'll pay!" Koki said.

"No problem, Koki. I'll get you covered." Jimmy winked.

"Thanks."

"EEE-yuch!" Joey spitted out the bread and threwed it in Jimmy's face. "This is disgusting! I hate zucchini!"

Koki gasped.

"Well, let's go, sis. This dude here has nothin good at all to sell." He grabbed her arm and walked away.

"Man... what a jerk." Jimmy wiped his face.

* * *

Chris tapped his chin, thinking hard. "They want a show? I'll give them a show," he said smiling rather slyly as an idea came to his mind.

Meanwhile, Martin had an idea. "Maybe Mina's party need some... cheering up!" He snapped his fingers, and whistled the Wild Kratts theme song.

Bite-Size knew that when one of the Kratt bros whistled their team's theme song, they needed his help. "Sorry, Luna. Got a call, gotta go," the bat said.

"Don't worry, boy. I'm going to meet someone now. See ya later." The owl flew away, noticing Mother Nature's light signal.

Bite-Size met Martin in the saloon. He heard Martin's idea and squeaked, agreeing. Martin moved some musical aside and gave them some instruments in a chest.

"Come on, everybody! I know what you cheer all of you up!" Martin said on the mic. Bite-Size stopped in front of the mic, and the band started playing.

*E.G. Daily - Hong Kong Holiday*

While he sang, Chris succeded in calling the adventurers' attention with his amazing climbing skills. Nick grunted in fury.

Jimmy tried attracting some new customers, throwing some food to make them "step around" his booth. But no success. He had another idea, and moved his booth.

Aviva tried as much as she could see and hold those birds, but everything just made her angrier and louder. "GAAAAAH!" she yelled.

Koki felt her big brother pulling her with his arm, and running to the saloon. Once they entered, Jimmy entered with his booth. On the booth, there was a wonderful cake he had made to serve in Mina's B-day later. Joey bumped in the booth, and made the cake hit Koki's face. Bite-Size saw that, once he finished singing. Koki looked at Joey, furious: now she have had enough.

"YOU ARE THE MEANEST, JOEY!" she said poking at his chest hard. "To think that I wanted to see you again, since you left our home with Dad!"

"Yeah! No one, I repeat, NO ONE, treats my best friend this way!" Bite-Size scolded, furious.

"AAAGH! Get this monster away from me!" Joey freaked out.

"And you dare calling my friend a MONSTER?!" Koki shouted, shaking her hair and hitting Joey with cake. At this moment, Jimmy grabbed Joey by the arm.

"Saying my food sucks, and even spitting it on my face, I'm fine... but treating my friends as garbage... oh, now you made me mad!" he growled, unusually angry. Joey shouted, scared and ran away.

Koki couldn't believe what she saw. Jimmy defended her... and in a really brave way... She slowly walked up to him. "Um... th-thanks Jimmy." she studdered. Why was she studdering?

They were so close of each other. Koki felt something inside her... something she secretly felt for a long time, but she was waiting for the right moment to tell. Jimmy felt his legs trembling. He had never got so angry... neither so surprised...

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard. Animals invaded the temple, followed by a panting girl. She was too exhausted to follow them. "Come back here... you'll be... mine..." Aviva fainted.

Chris entered the place, surprised about the noise. Then, he saw it was his chance of showing his value. He grabbed a tambourine from the instruments chest and started playing.

The animals followed him back to the garden, and all the people around stared impressed.

Nick Baker grunted of fury, and threw his CAC medal on the floor. "You'll see, Chris Kratt... we will meet again..."

Chris felt happy to help, and received cheers from everyone around, especailly the Creature Adventurer Club. "I never saw such ability with creatures." Jean Michel Cousteau was amazed.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just lived with them since childhood," Chris said. "Of course, having your big brother by your side also helps." Martin smiled.

"But how?" Aviva asked. "They didn't even got close to me."

"Maybe it was your suit. Too much accesories, too much noise," Chris hinted.

Jean laughed while Aviva blushed a little. "Oh yeah..."

"Oh, there you are," Mother Nature said, not caring about the mess. "Mina and I were searching for you all night."

"Huh?!" the Wild Kratts asked.

"She waited a long time for her birthday. Your presence is needed."

"HUH?!"

"So... it's not... here?" Martin asked. Bite-Size blushed. Did he sang that song in vain?

"Luna said it would be in the Gala, but she never said it would happen during it. Follow me. And you all too." Mother Nature winked. The bros and everyone else looked at each other. They had no idea WHAT was going on or what Mother Nature had in mind.

* * *

They followed the lady to a fabulous part of the Garden that Aviva forgot to visit, in her pursuit for the animals.

"Now that you are all reunited here, I must tell why I decided to throw the Gala on this day." Mother Nature stood in front of them all. "Years ago, we defeated a very dangerous enemy, but in this victory... we lost one of our most valuable nymphs, and our previous Guardian. But Flora left something before dying, that I promised giving to her most trusted family member, in the right time. Not anymore this day and this gala marks the defeat of Eris, and the loss of Flora... but the birthday of her little sister, Wilhelmina, and the official presentation of our new Nature Guardians... the Wild Kratts!"

The Wild Kratts stood close to her, being applauded by all around. They were NOT expecting... something like this at all. The sea nymph that complained about Martin and the Gorgon felt bad about what happened, but Martin smiled at them, telling without words that it was all okay.

"This is... unexpected," Martin said. "And at the same way... AWESOME!" he cheered.

Suddenly, a powerful light came behind them. It was Mina! She was being carried by a cloud, and was holding a scepter.

"Nature Guardians... hold the scepter," Mother Nature ordered. They all joined hands holding it, and then it started glowing. The team felt a strange power enter them briefly. Once it stopped, the Wild Kratts saw themselves wearing robes, and each of them had the WK mark on their hand.

"This was unexpectedly awesome as well!" Chris said, agreeing with his brother and admiring his robe.

"This night, you are now officially nominated Nature Guardians, and Mina must keep the Gaia Scepter to use it in emergencies." Mother Nature smiled.

"Oh, Hermia... you and your secrets," Luna chuckled.

"Hermia?" Chris asked. The crew never heard Mother Nature's real name before.

"You know... that was just what I wanted," Mina said.

"Huh?" the Wild Kratts asked.

"After years of loneliness on my temple... I have a family again!" she said, with her eyes glowing. "You gave me a home, new adventures... and a chance of meeting new friends. I don't know how much I can thank you all for this." Tears of joy appeared on her blue eyes.

Chris and Martin smiled and ran to hug their little sis. The Tortuga gang joined them on the hug. After they separated, everyone around applauded the Nature Guardians and their protector.

"Well, this night may haven't been all we expected... but having your friends around..." Chris said.

"... and the best family ever by your side..." Martin added. "... can make a night like this..."

"Way beyond perfect!" the whole team said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a distant part of the temple, Nick Baker knelt in front of a statue, covered with plants. "I will show you where you can get the power you want soon... but are you willing to do this?" a whispery voice asked him.

"Yes... I am," he said, determined. Two glowing yellow eyes stared at him.


End file.
